1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments discussed herein are related to a resin composite, a semiconductor device, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, centered around insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), power modules have come to be widely used in power conversion equipment. A power module has one or more power semiconductor chips built in, configures a portion of or an entire conversion connection, and is a power semiconductor device having a structure electrically insulated between the power semiconductor chip and, a base plate or cooling surface.
FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view of a semiconductor package. As depicted in FIG. 3, the semiconductor package includes a power semiconductor chip 1, a stacked substrate 2, a metal substrate 3, a terminal case 4, a metal terminal 5, a metal wire 6, a cover 7, and a thermosetting resin 8. The power semiconductor chip 1 is a power semiconductor chip such as an IGBT, a diode, or the like and is mounted on the stacked substrate 2. The stacked substrate 2 includes a conducting plate 22 such as copper on a front surface and a rear surface of an insulating substrate 21 such as a ceramic substrate. The stacked substrate 2 is solder-joined to the metal substrate 3. The terminal case 4 is bonded to the metal substrate 3. The terminal case 4 is made of a thermoplastic resin such as Poly Phenylene Sulfide (PPS) and is insert-molded to fix the metal terminal 5 that carries out signals. The metal terminal 5 is fixed on the stacked substrate 2 by soldering and passes through the cover 7 to protrude to the exterior. The metal wire 6 electrically connects the power semiconductor chip 1 and the metal terminal 5. The cover 7 is formed of the same thermoplastic resin as terminal case 4. The terminal case 4 is filled with the thermosetting resin 8 as a sealing material that insulates and protects along surfaces of the stacked substrate 2 and the power semiconductor chip 1 on a substrate on which a power chip is mounted.
Usually, an epoxy resin is used as the thermosetting resin 8. The epoxy resinis suitable as a sealing material that is dimensionally stable, water resistant, chemical resistant, and has a high electrical insulating property.
Nonetheless, accompanying practical uses of next generation semiconductor materials such as silicon carbide (SiC), power semiconductor chips of higher breakdown voltages are appearing. For example, with conventional silicon (Si), the breakdown voltage is about 1200V whereas with silicon carbide, the breakdown voltage reaches 3300V, 13 kV. Since breakdown voltages are becoming higher, the temperatures of sealing materials that seal chips and elements are progressively becoming higher. Therefore, high heat resistance of sealing materials is demanded and further enhancement of the heat resistance of conventional epoxy resins has become difficult. To realize high heat resistance, there is a technique of using, as a sealing material, a resin that is a compound of an epoxy resin and a maleimide resin, which is a high-heat resistant resin (for example, refer to Published Japanese-Translation of PCT Application, Publication No. 2014-521754 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-127022).